Sorpresa De San Valentín
by youaremysilence
Summary: valentines day, dia de san valentin, Valentinstag , dia de sant valentí, 디아 드 산 발렌틴,バレンタインデー, Walentynki, День Святого Валентин, ว นวาเลนไทน , 情人節 . Como quieras llamarle, el día del amor y la amistad se celebra en todas partes, Konoha, no sería la excepción.


**valentines day, dia de san valentin, Valentinstag , dia de sant valentí, 디아 드 산 발렌틴, バレンタインデー, Walentynki, День Святого Валентин, วันวาเลนไทน์, 情人節 .**

Como quieras llamarle, el día del amor y la amistad se celebra en todas partes, Konoha, no sería la excepción.

Sakura risueña suspiraba con alegría mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá por la pequeña cocina de su acogedora casa.

-bien… tengo el chocolate, la leche y la decoración – repitió para sí misma observando los ingredientes. – Espero que les gusten mis chocolates… - rogo mirando al cielo.

Se sobo las manos preparándose para derretir el chocolate y sonrió "claro que les gustara" pensó.

El chocolate se derretía a fuego lento, mientras una atenta Sakura lo revolvía y agregaba la leche para hacerlo más cremoso y espeso. Preparo los moldes en forma de corazón y cuando el chocolate estuvo como ello quería lo vacío en los moldes refrigerándolos en la heladera.

-mientras se congelan, cortare el papel… - hablo para sí misma y se encamino a la sala de su casa en busca del papel, con cuidado lo corto y comenzó a preparar las bolsitas para dejar caer en hechas tres chocolates, los amarro con una cinta de color rosa fuerte y escribió en una tarjeta el nombre de cada uno de sus amigos.

-bien, está listo, hora de repartirlos – aplaudió al ver su obra maestra y se felicitó a si misma al ver que no había quemado la casa en su intento por cocinar.

Se sacó el delantal de cocina, hecho las pequeñas bolsitas a una canasta y emprendió camino hacia la casa de cada uno de sus amigos. La verdad era que ella quería que ese día fuera especial, para ella más que el día del amor era también el día de la amistad por lo que no quería dejas a sus mejores y más cercanos amigos fuera de la celebración.

Toco el timbre algo ansioso y sonrió al ver a la pelinegra asomarse por la puerta de la residencia Hyūga

-¡Hinata-chan! – Saludo emocionada – feliz día del amor y la amistad – le dijo estirando su mano ofreciéndole algo tímida el pequeño presente

- Sa- sakura chan… - la miro sorprendida la Hyūga y sonrió cortésmente – muchas gracias, que lindo detalle de tu parte – le sonrió y cogió el pequeño paquete

-espero que te gusten y los disfrutes ¡hasta luego! – se despidió de la ojiverde sonriendo.

Camino a paso apresurado hasta la casa de su gran y mejor amigo Naruto, él debía de estar muy ansioso de ver a su amiga

- ¡Naruto-baka! – grito fuerte desde la puerta. Rápidamente un rubio a medio dormir salió por la puerta rascándose la nuca

-Sakura…- bostezo – chan… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto el rubio aun con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¡baka!, no es temprano son las doce AM. – dijo Sakura ya cabreada, Naruto solo sonrió y abrió por completo los ojos

- bien ¡donde está mi regalo, dattebayo! – grito como un niño en navidad, haciendo rodar los ojos de Sakura.

-baka, espero que te gusten, aunque si no te los comes igual – dijo frunciendo el ceño advirtiendo que si los tiraba no lo dejaría procrear otro Uzumaki.

- ¡dame, dame! – pidió estirando las manos y saltando emocionado. Sakura rio y le dio la bolsita color rosa - ¡uy! Sakura-chan se ven increíbles, muchas gracias dattebayo…- dijo algo sonrojado.

-de nada Naruto ¡después nos vemos! – se despidió mientras doblaba la esquina para dirigirse hacia la casa de su sensei.

- Sakura, que gusto verte – dijo el ninja copia sin despejar la vista de su tan preciado icha icha Paradise

-buenos días Kakashi-sensei, solo venía a desearle feliz día del amor y la amistad – dijo ofreciéndole la misma bolsita de color rosa.

-muchas gracias Sakura, también tengo algo para ti – dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara, y entregándole un pequeño libro – es la última edición del icha icha Paradise – Sakura sonrió con un tic en la ceja de derecha y rasco su nuca con nerviosismo.

-muchas gracias… Kakashi – sensei, no se hubiera molestado – rio más alegre esta – me debo ir, aún tengo que entregar más chocolates – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Después de visitar la torre de su maestra Tsunade y dejarle sus chocolates volvió caminando lentamente hasta su casa, aun le faltaba el regalo más importante.

Por otro lado, un pelinegro gruñía molesto al ver a su tan irritante amigo, Naruto, comiendo alegremente unos chocolates que su compañera de equipo le había regalado

-Sasuke-teme, supéralo, Sakura- chan ya te supero, ¡ni si quiera te dio sus tan ricos chocolates! – se burló el rubio al ver la cara de fastidio de su compañero

-como si me importara que me diera o no chocolates- susurro molesto el azabache tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentado frente a un idiota que come chocolates como si fueran la cosa más rica del mundo – dijo con fastidio

-¡ja! Envidia es lo que tienes porque Sakura- chan si me quiere, no como a ti – le grito viendo como el ultimo Uchiha se alejada cabreado.

El azabache frunció el ceño al mirar la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. ¡Todos tenían los putos chocolates de Sakura! ¿Por qué él no tenía? ¿No se suponía que Sakura lo amaba? ¿O ya lo olvido? ¿Tan rápido? ¿¡Y porque se hacía preguntas tan tontas!?

-hmp… maldita molestia – dijo cerrando los ojos en busca de paciencia, él iba a tener esos chocolates aunque no le gustara el dulce, los tendría si o sí.

Una concentrada Sakura miraba su cocina con frustración, ya había hecho chocolates y habían sido todo un éxito, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda no le salía el pastel de tomates que quería preparar?. Suspiro derrotada y bajo su cabeza dándose por vencida

- rayos… y yo que quería hacer algo especial… - dijo tomando los tomates que estaban aplastados sobre la mesa - ¡soy toda una chef! Genial, esto es genial, yo queriendo dar una sorpresa y no puedo hacer un puto ¡ah! –grito al pisar el jugo del tomate y caer de culo al piso – ¡lo que me falta!, kami por favor ayúdame…- rogo tomando su pelo que tenía jugo de tomate.

El golpe de la puerta la sobresalto y con todo su enojo la abrió de una vez hasta atrás

-¡¿Qué mierda quie…?! – el grito se trabo en su boca al ver de quien se trataba –Sasuke-kun que… ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo algo avergonzada y por inercia una de sus manos fue a su pelo enmarañado y saco con rapidez una cascara de tomates.

-hmp… ¿me piensas dejar en la puerta toda la tarde? –pregunto algo molesto pero divertido a la vez al ver el aspecto de la pelirosa

-no yo… no claro que no… ósea, es que ahora no… - trato de explicar nerviosa, mirando hacia la cocina y la la puerta repetidas veces - ¡rayos! Em… Sasuke- kun espera un momento… - grito entrando ya a la cocina y apagando el fuego, con cuidado saco la bandeja de en donde descansaba achicharrado su "pastel de tomates especial" y lo tiro sobre la mesa – soy un maldito desastre… - susurro.

-es cierto, como cocinera eres un asco… - la inconfundible voz del azabache erizo los bellos de su nuca y se dio rápidamente vuelta tratando de tapar el desastre en su cocina

-¡Sasuke kun te dije que esperaras afuera! – le reprocho empujándolo fuera de la cocina

-hmp…- dijo dejándose empujar por la muchacha - ¿Qué se suponía que era esa cosa? – pregunto curioso

-nada yo… nada en especial, es solo que yo… - ¡rayos! Adiós a la sorpresa, adiós a lo romántico, adiós a su tan soñada cita, se lamentó la chica bajando la cabeza

- ¿y porque tienes tomate en el pelo…? Pregunto extrañado el moreno mientras sacaba un pedazo de tomate del flequillo de esta

-era… era una sorpresa… - reconoció avergonzada.

-¿una sorpresa? ¿Para quién? – pregunto algo molesto, ahora entendía porque no le había dado chocolates, "le gusta alguien más" afirmo el Uchiha y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué? Bueno era… era un pastel… yo quería hacer un pastel de tomates para… para ti…- dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas la chica y haciendo puchero, no sabía cocinar, no sabía pelear, no sabía hacer nada, ahora para Sasuke seria más molesta aun.

Sasuke por su parte estaba sorprendido pero recobro la compostura de inmediato sonriendo de lado

-que molesta… - dijo aun sonriendo hacia Sakura – y yo que venía a reclamar mis chocolates… - declaró sin expresión aunque a Sakura le pareció ver un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-¿venia por chocolates? – pregunto sorprendida Sakura

-les diste a todo Konoha, menos a mí… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - el imbécil de Naruto no paraba de comerlos como si fueran la cosas más deliciosa del mundo, Kakashi estaba de lo más feliz alardeando sobre lo buena cocinera que era su ex alumna y yo era el único que no los había probado…

-pensé que no te gustaba lo dulce… entonces yo pensé en hacer algo más… no se mas- trato de explicar la Haruno

-hmp… siempre complicando las cosas – dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – es que eres tan molesta – dijo mirando los rosados labios de su compañera.

Sakura algo aturdida y embriagada por el aroma tan masculino de Sasuke, cerró los ojos esperando lo que tantas veces había soñado.

Sasuke la siguió cerrando sus ojos lentamente y acorto la distancia lo que separa sus labios de los de ella. El beso fue lento pero lleno de necesidad, los labios de la muchacha se dejaban besar, sin hacer mucho pero correspondiendo a las caricias de los labios de su compañero. El Uchiha menor se dedicaba a atrapar los deliciosos labios de la pelirosa entre los suyos succionándolos, sentía la necesidad de estar mar cerca de su cuerpo por lo que con una mano la tomo por detrás de la nuca y la apretó más contra el haciendo el beso más intenso si es que eso era posible.

La falta de experiencia y de oxigeno obligaron a la pelirosa a abrir su boca en busca de lo que sus pulmones le pedían pero solo se encontró con la lengua de Sasuke enredándose entre la suya, gimió asustada ante la sensación de sus lenguajes pero se relajó cuando Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta su cintura, dejando que ella llevara el ritmo del beso.

Con timidez la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho parándose de puntas al ver la diferencia de tamaños. Tanto los pulmones de él y de ella pedían aire desesperadamente por lo que tuvieron que a regañadientes separarse y así llegar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Sasuke sentía la sangre correr velozmente por sus venas, sentía que explotaría ante el calor que sentía dentro y Sakura estaba igual o peor aún que el muchacho. Lo miro y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que agarraba entre sus dedos las hebras color azabache de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica por lo que volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella pero esta vez la levanto y la sentó rápidamente en la pequeña mesa de la cocina en donde se encontraba el "pastel". Separo sus labios de los de su compañera y ataco su cuello saboreándolo con lentitud y pasión, sabia a una mescla de cerezos con tomates, algo raro pero para nada desagradable, la hacía parecer apetitosa ante sus ojos.

Continuando con la acción agarro firmemente el cierre de su camisa y lo bajo con lentitud, dejando a la Haruno solo en su brazier. El muchacho volvió a tomar los labios de su acompañante entre los suyos y bajo sus manos hasta el broche de la prenda que cubría sus senos dejándolos a plena vista, el Uchiha los miro atentos y sonrió sensualmente, con lentitud se acercó hacia el seno derecho y soplo sobre este haciendo suspirar a la chica.

Con rapidez y desesperación tomo el izquierdo en su mano y lo estrujo entre sus dedos mientras que con su boca saboreaba el rosadito pezón del otro ceno

-Sa…Sasuke… kun…- gemía la pelirosa al sentir como un calor placentero recorrían su columna. El Uchiha sonrió y succiono con más fuerza el seno de la ojiverde sacándole un fuerte gemido.

Sakura con algo de nerviosismo, saco la camiseta de Sasuke y lo atrajo a sus labios tomando ella la iniciativa, el muchacho no se izó de rogar por lo que correspondió al instante a las caricias de su amante. Las temblorosas manos de Sakura recorrieron con lentitud el torso trabajado y marcado del Uchiha y sonrió al ver que los bellos del azabache se erizaban ante su contacto, dejando atrás su timidez acerco su mano hasta la orilla del pantalón negro que portaba Sasuke y lo trato de bajar sin éxito, el Uchiha al entender la intensión de la pelirosa la ayudo y se despojó de sus pantalones quedando así en ropa interior, tomando impulso tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y cambio de lugar, siendo el el que estaba ahora sentado sobre la mesa con la chica sobre su regazo, Sakura miro la postura tan vergonzosa en la que estaban y se removió algo incomoda y avergonzada.

Con rapidez el Uchiha despojo de la ropa que le quedaba a la chica y con cuidado la levanto dejándola caer con cuidado sobre dos de sus dedos.

-¡ah…! – gimió Sakura y al instante se llevó las manos a su boca tratando de esconder sus gritos de placer

-estas… estas lista para mí, Sa-ku-ra…- le susurro en el oído el moreno y con lentitud saco las delgadas manos de la chica de su boca.

Con rapidez Sakura movía sus caderas contra los dedos de Sasuke sintiendo como todo dentro de ella se precipitaba.

-Sasuke… Sasuke - kun ¡ah! – gimió fuerte al sentir la explosión de colores dentro de sí misma. Con cansancio callo sobre el hombro del Uchiha respirando entrecortadamente, mientras este último sacaba los dedos dentro de la chica y los lamía sintiendo como el sabor dulce de la Haruno se mesclaba en sus papilas gustativas.

Sakura ya recuperada de su reciente orgasmo, sonrió y beso el cuello del Uchiha subiendo hasta su oído lamiéndolo lentamente, el muchacho con algo de ansiedad bajo su ropa interior y posiciono su miembro entre los labios de la chica haciéndola suspirar cerca de su oído.

-¿eres virgen… Sakura? – pregunto el chico al sentir el nerviosismo que golpeaba el cuerpo de la chica, aunque tal vez la respuesta no le gustara, tenía que saber para ser cuidadoso.

-sí... Si lo soy… - dijo sin mirarle a la cara algo avergonzada. El muchacho sonrió con orgullo y con cuidado se adentró en ella hasta hallarse la tan preciada tela que la hacía pura para él. Con fuerza la penetro hasta el fondo haciéndola morder con fuerza su hombro.

-Sa-Sakura… - gruño Sasuke al sentir la cálida piel de sus paredes aprisionando su miembro. La chica con algo de dolor dejo caer un par de lágrimas sintiendo un espeso ardor en su zona intima que le calaba los huesos. El Uchiha ansioso Aparicio la espalda de la chica relajándola

-ah…- suspiro Sakura al sentir como Sasuke movía su pelvis penetrándola más profundamente. Ante la acción de la chica el moreno saco con lentitud su miembro y lo adentro nuevamente haciendo arquear a la muchacha.

Las embestidas cada vez se hacían mas rápidas y profundas, el moreno gruñía y la Haruno gemía fuertemente al sentir tan placenteras sensaciones.

-Sasuke –kun… voy a… ¡ah! – gemía con desesperación al sentir como el muchacho embestía más rápidamente dentro de ella.

-Sakura, mierda… - susurro al sentir como el centro de la chica lo apretaba deliciosamente haciéndolo llegar hasta el cielo y tocarlo con los dedos.

Con algo de cansancio Sasuke busco los labios de la chica y la beso con lentitud, más que con pasión, más que con desesperación, la beso con profundidad, con amor.

-feliz… feliz día de san Valentín… - le susurro algo más recuperada Sakura

- hmp… hueles a tomates…- rio en su cuello Sasuke al aspirar su aroma

- tu pastel se quemó… - se lamentó la muchacha

- pero me recompensaste bien – dijo mientras besaba su frente.

_Con su venganza ya cumplida y con el perdón de Konoha, no había nada más que hacer con su vida, según Sasuke, ahora comprendía que quedaba mucho por vivir, que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría darse una oportunidad, que tal vez si tenía derecho al amor, además, aun le quedaba reconstruir su clan, y al parecer ya había encontrado a la madre perfecta para sus hijos._

* * *

_:$ askjasdl Soy algo (mucho) pervertida? no se, me entretuve harto escribiendo este, me dio como aww aksdjlaskdasd espero que les guste :D _

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

**_?_**


End file.
